A Miscommunication
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: AU. Naruto reminisces on his relationship with Sasuke, and realizes how a song could reflect so much on both their lives. SasuNaruSasu? Songficish.


**A Miscommunication**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And I do _not_ own the song _**Letters**_ it is the property of the talented artist, Utada Hikaru.

**Warnings:** OOCness! Possibly a confusing plot, and just random stuff put together! Yay! -Cough-

**A/N: **_Italics_ - Lyrics ; 'Regular' - Just regular text ; under italics is translated lyrics.

**Summary:** Naruto reminisces on his relationship with Sasuke, and realizes how a song could reflect so much on both their lives. SasuNaruSasu? AU.

* * *

**A Miscommunication  
**By: Naoko-Miharu

* * *

**A Miscommunication**

I still remember it clearly. The sounds of guitars, the steady beats of the drums, and the graceful and exhilarating time we had on the dance floor. People laughing and close friends having a great time.

The sky was still a milky blue color, the setting sun's red slowly diluting into azure.

Birds were still awake, and the seagulls were happily scouting and screeching with joy.

The sounds of the ocean rushing and rising could be heard against the music. The waves splashing onto the beach… the sand being dragged back into the cold ocean waters.

I could never forget this day, because, that day of all days. He left me.

---

A woman in a lovely white dress, with her black shoulder length hair parted to the side, lifted the microphone off the stand and announced that everyone sitting down should take part in dancing and the song.

'Letters' was what she called it. One of her favorite songs to write, sing, and perform.

The first strum of the guitar and the clash of the drums were heard before a collection of more instruments and beats.

People stood up and nodded along with it, I could tell they liked it.

The singer allowed a few more seconds of instruments playing before singing.

I saw _him_ stand up and turn around. His dark colored hair swayed against the summer breeze, and his mysterious obsidian eyes locked with my own aquamarine ones. I could feel my heart skip a beat. He was beautiful; there was no doubt about that.

He smiled and took out a hand. He wanted us to dance.

I slowly nodded and stood up with him, and we both walked to the dance floor. The beautiful scenery of the city skyline and the beach were both next and in front to us. Our friends and their families were around us, dancing and laughing.

The sun was almost setting, and the sky's tints turned darker. The colorful lights were placed on the dance floor and when she sung, we begun to dance.

_"Atatakai sunano ue wo aruki dasu yo  
_Walking on the warm sand,  
_Kanashii shiraseno todo ka nai umibe e  
_Towards the sea where sad news won't reach me_"_

He took my right hand with his left and he placed his right hand under my arm, and I placed my left hand on his left arm, and we walked and slid and moved to the catchy beats of the drums and the beautiful sound of her voice.

_"Kimi ga inakutemo taiyou ga noboru to  
_Even without you, when the sun rises_  
Atarashii ichinichi no hajimari  
_A new day begins  
_Kyou eranda amida kuji no sen ga  
_The choices I made today  
_Doko ni tsuduku ka wa wakaranai  
_I don't know where they'll lead me_"_

He twirled me around, the evening summer breeze blowing against my ears and running through my golden hair.

_"Namake mono na  
_That's the reason why  
_Watashi ga mainichi hataraku riyuu  
_My lazy self works everyday_"_

I turned back to him, and the music begun to play louder. We moved side to side along with the beat. The guitars begun to strum faster and the drums began to beat louder.

_"Aa ryoute ni sora wo mune ni arashi wo  
_Ah.. The sky in both my hands, a storm in my heart  
_Aa kimi ni owakare wo  
_Ah.. My farewells to you_"_

I could feel goose bumps travel up and down my arms and spine. The two of us swayed to the rhythm. I couldn't help but move my hips along.

Before he could grab me closer, I twirled and ended up smiling at him.

We continued, the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore could be heard.

_"Aa kono umibe ni nokosarete itano wa  
_Ah.. What remained on this seashore  
_Itsumo oki tegami  
_Was always a letter, left behind_"_

We parted away but still held both of our hands, and eventually joined back. He twirled me some more and we both smiled.

I could hear Sakura-chan laughing heartily at Sai, as she attempted to make him dance. But that didn't work out too well.

_"Aa yume no naka demo denwa koshi demo  
_Ah.. even in my dreams, even on the phone  
_Aa koe wo kiki taiyo  
_Ah.. I want to hear your voice_"_

Her voice was beautiful… angelic and sad.

He and I moved about on the dance floor, using moves we learned from tango and salsa lessons.

It was fun. Everybody was laughing and smiling. All these positive energy… made me happy.

_"Aa kotoba kawasu no ga nigate na kimi wa  
_Ah.. You, never good with words  
_Itsumo oki tegami  
_Always left behind a letter_"_

The music slowed down and the singer paused for a moment.

He held me close and I could feel my heart clench. I loved him. I really did.

She began to sing once again as the music regain its beat.

Letters… he would usually send me letters or small memos with reasons why he couldn't come home at nights.

_"Isogashii to renraku  
_When I become busy  
_Tamani wasure chau kedo  
_Sometimes I forget to communicate  
_Dare ni datte ichi, nido wa aru koto  
_It happens to anymore, one or twice_"_

We both continued to sway, the two of us feeling the music. My head was buried in the crook of his neck and he smelled nice.

Before I can do anything else, he pulled me apart and twirled me.

_"Kyou hanashita toshi ue no hito wa  
_Today I spoke to an elderly person  
_Hitoridemo daijoubu dato iu  
_'Being alone's alright, too,' they said  
_Ibukashike na watashi wa mada kangaeteru tochuu  
_Skeptical me, I'm still thinking it over_"_

The drums beat faster along with the guitar, and the tempo of the music was fast pased.

_"Aa hana ni namae wo hoshi ni negai wo  
_Ah.. Like names to flowers, wishes to stars  
_Aa watashi ni anata wo  
_Ah.. Me to you  
_Aa kono madobe ni kazararete itano wa  
_Ah.. Decorating this windowsill  
_Itsumo oki tegami  
_Was always a letter, left behind_ "_

I remember seeing Hinata and Neji dancing with one another.

Hinata had grown into a lovely woman with more confidence and pride, and Neji has became softer and more protective over his cousin.

I backed up and swayed my hips while I attempted to lip sync with the song. The sound of more waves crashing onto shore could be heard.

_"Aa sukoshi dakedemo shatsu no ue demo  
_Ah.. If only over the shirt  
_Aa kimi ni furetai yo  
_Ah.. I want to feel you_"_

I could see lust growing into his eyes, and I walked up to him, each step meeting with each beat of the song.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I whispered to him that I loved him. He in return did not say anything, but instead wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

_" Aa oboeteiru saigo no ichigyou wa  
_Ah.. I remember the last line  
'_Kanarazu kaeru yo'  
_'I'll be back for sure'_"_

I thought to myself how awfully sad this song was. But it was full of hope and confidence.

---

The music still rang through my head… my tears, stained on my cheeks.

I was sitting on a rather large boulder, the waves softly caressing my feet. The smell of salt and water filled my nose.

Somehow I just knew he would leave me. And of course I cried. I cried until no more tears came, and I cried until I laughed.

"Aa yasuragu basho wo yume ni tsuduki wo  
_Ah.. A place to relax, the sequel of a dream  
_Aa kimi ni "okaeri" wo  
_Ah.. 'Welcome home' to you  
_Aa kono sekai no doko ka kara watashi mo  
_Ah.. From somewhere in the world  
_Okuri tsudukeru yo  
_I'll keep sending myself back to you_," I sung softly.

I wiped my eyes and stared out across the ocean. I could see small outlines of sailboats.

_"Aa yume no nakademo denwa koshi demo  
_Ah.. Even in my dreams, even on the phone  
_Aa koe wo kikitai yo  
_Ah.. I want to hear your voice_"_

How ironic was this song? I laughed. He was never good at communicating…

After his entire family had passed on, he could hardly speak anymore. It sounded weird to some people, but the lost of every single generation up to him was painful and heart wrenching.

I met him through college and believe it or not, he spoke. Not exactly kind words, but eventually we grew and we communicated. We grew to love one another, but something just didn't work out.

I could remember how he would leave me small memos about almost everything. Like on how he loved how I dressed one night, or how annoying I can be.

Letters…

After the party that night, we made love and we held each other closely as if we were to break apart, havoc would rule the world.

But… when he left the next day, havoc ruled on _my _world.

He wrote to me that he couldn't see me anymore, and things weren't going in the right direction. He said it wasn't me, but him.

He couldn't deal with this anymore. He was torn, he wanted death. He ran.

I could have stopped him. I could have helped. I loved him. I should have done more.

I hated myself for not catching him and placing him into the cage of my heart. I hated that I thought I made him feel horrible about himself.

All of these things didn't seem realistic. He looked happy when he was with me. _Looked _happy… was he even happy from the inside out?

I wanted to hear from him… I missed him.

"_Aa kotoba kawasu no ga nigate nara  
_Ah.. When you, never any good with words,  
_Kondokyuu ni inakunaru toki wa  
_Suddenly become far away from me  
_Nanimo ira nai yo…  
_Nothing else is needed  
_ohh oh ohh, la la la…"_

Her voice and the music still rang in my ear. Her song; full of sadness but hope of something new and amazing to sweep her off her feet. The missing of someone she loved, and the yearning of something she is already content with.

"Tell me that you'll never ever leave me,  
Then you go ahead and leave me,  
What the hell is going on…," I whispered the last lyrics of the song and stared at my wrinkled-soaked feet in the water.

"_Tell me that you really, really love me  
__Then you go ahead and leave me  
__How the hell do I go on…"_

"_Sasuke_… you told me you loved me, and then you go ahead and leave me… Just how the _hell_ do _I_ go on?"

* * *

**A/N:** Uh… sad, ne? -fiddles with fingers-

Hm, I'm not sure if you guys quite understood my badly written one shot haha. But yeah. It's just how Sasuke can't exactly communicate in the relationship due to too many deaths of the family and left Naruto to run and hide, leaving Naruto to reminisce, laugh at the fact that the song was ironic and try to see what the problem was in the relationship.

I tried to find a couple of translated lyrics to this song, but I found two of them. The translated lyrics I used here was pretty much clean and all that, but I wanted to use the other translated lyrics (that surprisingly had too many typos for its own good) because it had more emotion and meaning to it…

So yeah, in my opinion, it stinks. But I had to get this off my chest, since I had a craving to listen to Letters for some reason, and envisioned Naruto and Sasuke dancing the tango… hahaha :)


End file.
